


Sugar-Coated

by savsglasses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Reverse AU, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savsglasses/pseuds/savsglasses
Summary: College student and finesse professional, Victor Nikiforov, has become accustomed to the successful routine of heading to upscale destinations, looking unfairly beautiful, and flirting with his lips pressed to $100 glasses of wine in hopes of snagging a benefactor. However, the bar he and his partner in crime, Chris, have chosen for the evening is severely lacking in their usual clientele.He's almost given up completely when he finally spots a dark-haired business man who's drinking alone. Perfect. A little batting of his pale eyelashes and the guy gets an ego boost while at the very least, Victor’s bar tab gets paid. What could go wrong? (Or go extremely right?)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Sugar-Coated

_**Giacumetti** **💦** (_ _sent 8:30pm)_ **Gone to the parking garage. Helping a TV evangelist christen his new McLaren. Back in 30.**

Victor sighs as he polishes off his top-shelf Negroni. Even the extravagant view from the 70th floor isn’t enough to detract from his level of disappointment with the evening. Two hours of primping and money from his personal checking spent on a cross-town Uber... and for what? 

It’s getting late and Victor hasn’t had any luck tonight. He’s been _over it_ since long before he got the text from Chris. The last thing he wants to do right now is wait on his little Swiss Miss to finish his X-rated communion. Especially since Chris apparently met this new guy on Pursuing Agreement. Victor’s pessimistic about this particular event becoming anything more than a one-off event for his friend.

_(_ _sent 8:32pm)_ **And here I thought 'no gays' was their number one rule. He does know The Bible says the body of Christ, not the body of Chris, right?**

_**Giacumetti** **💦** (_ _sent 8:32pm)_ **Mon ange, you and I both know this is about to be a religious experience for him. Don't you have your own work to be doing? I’ll pray for the poor soul who falls victim to such a bratty succubus.** **😘**

He has no idea why Chris even bothers with meeting potential arrangements online anymore. Victor learned quickly after entering the sugar bowl that online sugarbaby sites are full of nothing but salt daddies and feds. So now he sticks strictly to freestyling: what golddiggers did _before_ the internet. He’s fallen into the successful routine of heading to upscale destinations, looking unfairly beautiful, and flirting with his lips pressed to $100 glasses of wine. It feels more natural this way, and it’s Victor’s definitely having more fun.

Except for tonight. This place is fucking dead. Unfortunately, their pool of restaurants and bars has dwindled significantly with the recent termination of Victor’s latest arrangement. Six months with a man who made well into 7 figures had been highly lucrative, but as with most good things in life, it eventually had to come to an end. Sugar arrangements are typically short-lived, lasting anywhere from a few months to a couple of years. That is, unless one manages to graduate to full-fledged Trophy Spouse: the Olympic gold of finessing.

Although things ended amicably between them, the last thing Victor wants is to run into the man while he’s on the prowl for someone new, so he and Chris decided on a rooftop terrace on the other side of town. It’s one of Victor’s favorites as the sumptuous aesthetic is on point, making for an excellent environment for Instagram shots. Most importantly, it’s members only. With exclusivity comes opulence.

With Chris gone and time to kill, he figures if he isn’t getting anywhere work-wise, at least he can still get drunk. He gives himself a quick once-over in the large, reflective window separating the patio from the indoor portion of the building. He knows he’s a knockout in this ensemble: a luxe, black, cashmere turtleneck paired with the skinniest, high-quality, dark denim that money can buy. Casual, yet refined. The sleek dark look is topped off with a sprinkling of delicate gold jewelry. All real, of course. Thanks, Daddy~

Well.. ex-Daddy. 

A quick appraisal of the bar situation reveals only one man who doesn’t appear to be here with anyone else. Upon examination, his suit is ill-fitting, but his shoes and watch are undeniably expensive. The product keeping his raven hair pushed away from his face is starting to lose its hold. He looks tired in a way that a full week of sleep wouldn’t touch — like a well-worn sweater with a snag no tailor could save. Perfect. A little batting of his pale eyelashes and the guy gets an ego boost while Victor’s bar tab gets paid. Better than going home in the red.

“Excuse me? Is this seat taken?” Victor purrs as he saunters up to the bar. 

The man cuts his eyes shly Victor’s way before motioning to the seat. Victor perches prettily on the elegant bar stool, sensually running his hands down his own thighs as he settles in his seat.

“Hmmmmn..” Victor hums sweetly as he pretends to contemplate the cocktail menu. The man is doing a decent job of hiding his face, but Victor can see the tips of his ears are dusted in pink. Victor airily flips his ponytail over his shoulder, making a distressed noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. That at least elicited a glance in his direction. 

Victor gives him his sweetest pout. “It’s my first time here,” it is most certainly not his first time here, “and I don’t know what to try.” He leans in towards his potential prey in an attempt to better capture his attention. This is where his high-end perfume usually pays off. “Do you have any recommendations?”

The guy briefly sputters on his drink before quietly replying, “S-sorry, I’m no help. I haven’t been here before either... I’m just here because of an earlier work event downstairs.”

“Oh really?” Victor marvels, feigning the impression of being absolutely titillated. “What do you do for work?”

“Uh, It’s pretty boring, actually... I’m the Chief Financial Officer for a corporation located downtown,” he replies bashfully.

Victor sees dollar signs. Suddenly his high level of interest is remarkably genuine. “Wow! You must be extremely ambitious to land such a prestigious position.” He makes a point to flash his most blinding smile. “I’m still a university student. I’m studying to go into Beauty Industry Marketing and Management.” He reaches to playfully bat at the edge of the man’s unsightly tie. “Any advice for a young scholar, Mr. CFO?

“Yuuri,” he hastily replies. “It’s Katsuki Yuuri.”

“Yuuuuri~” Victor practices the name with a little lilt. He lets his lips curl around the vowels in a way that draws his new acquaintance’s gaze straight to his heart-shaped grin. “I’m Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you,” he says as he lets his hand find a place to rest against his new acquaintance’s thigh. Yuuri’s face blooms a deep red and he seems to sink further into his shell. He’s far too self-aware for Victor’s agenda. 

“Drinks! We need drinks!” Victor sing-songs. “You must have had a long, long day after your work event. Do you like vodka?” Yuuri gives him a small nod. 

Victor seizes the opportunity to lean over the bar as he flags down the bartender. He stalls by chatting with the mixologist for a few minutes before ordering a pair of pretentious specialty cocktails. He knows his ass looks perfect in his painted-on pants, and he’s determined that Yuuri gets a nice, thorough look. He finds men are always so much more agreeable when thinking with the head in their trousers.

Victor presses one of the colorful concoctions into Yuuri’s hand, using the opportunity to brush his digits playfully across the other man’s wrist. The japanese man tenses again. Damn. Still playing shy... Or maybe he actually _is_ nervous? Surprising. Victor finds most affluent men to be confident to a fault, despite their level of mediocrity. Time to get him out of his own head. 

“Let’s play a little game to unwind,” he croons, toying with a few of his own silver strands. The rings on his other hand clink delicately as manicured fingers dance across the crystal of his cup. “Never have I ever.” 

For the first time that evening, Yuuri breaks into a tiny grin behind his glass as he takes the first sip of his drink. “I haven’t played that since college,” he answers. His face is slightly rounded by the small, lopsided smile, Victor notes. How sweet.

“So you’re familiar! It will be nostalgic then,” the younger man chirps. 

Yuuri’s shoulders seem to relax just a bit as the conversation enters familiar territory, “I’ll play, but I’m warning you, you’re going to lose.”

“Are you implying that you’re inexperienced, Mr. Katsuki?” Victor can’t help but rest his chin in his own hand, an amused smirk plastered across his face. “Uhh, I guess you could say that,” Yuuri replies sheepishly. 

Victor makes a show of crossing his lengthy legs. “Then I’ll take great pleasure in proving you wrong _and_ getting you drunk,” Victor teases. This gets a real laugh out of Yuuri. The sound surprisingly effervescent, and Victor can’t help but think he’s actually pretty cute.

“I’ll start,” Victor chimes as he straightens. “Never have I ever… worked in finance.” Yuuri rolls his eyes and drinks. “Low-hanging fruit,” he huffs as he takes a generous swig, although there’s nothing but fondness in his expression. “That feels like cheating,” 

“What?” The younger man is grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “It’s true! Can you really hold it against me for taking advantage of the limited information you decided to disclose?”

“I suppose not…” The dark-haired man takes another sip for good measure before beginning, “Never have I ever…” he pauses, studying Victor carefully like the answer is written across his forehead, “had long hair.” 

“Touché” Victor scoffs and takes a drink. “Never? Any reason why not?” He reaches to brush a few rogue strands from the other man’s face. “I’m sure it would be dashing on you,” he sighs breathily.

Yuuri averts his eyes as if the affection is too much to process. It’s honestly endearing. Victor can’t think of a single time he’s met a bashful, wealthy man.

“Hmm..” He ponders for a moment before proceeding with his turn. “Never have I ever had a crush on a girl” Yuuri takes a hesitant swig. _Oh, so he’s bi? Noted and filed away for later. There’s no telling when it could be useful._

A soft blush spreads over the smaller man’s cheeks as he starts his next turn. “N-never have I ever... kissed someone on the first date.” Oh. This just got even more interesting. This meek, adorable man is just full of surprises. Victor loves surprises.

Victor takes his time answering by pressing his lips delicately and deliberately to his cocktail while seductively eyeing Yuuri over the rim of his glass.

His turn again, already? “Never have I ever been shy in the bedroom,” he says, wrapping his ponytail playfully around his fingers. He’s giving his best ‘fuck me’ eyes, and he sees Yuuri’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows heavily. Surprisingly, the older man doesn’t shy away this time, but he does finish off his drink. The booze must be working.

They’re both out of liquid. Victor quickly garners the attention of the barkeep for two shots. The two of them throw the liquor back quickly before Victor orders another round of cocktails. 

After their beverages have been replenished, the game resumes. Yuuri’s up.

“Neverrrr,” some sort of accent is starting to creep backinto his words, cushioning hard consonants with soft little vowels. “—have I everrr... done the walk of shame,” Yuuri confesses. 

Victor giggles, “Does it count if I’m shameless?” he says with a devious grin. A radiant laugh bubbles its way out of Yuuri. “Yes! Drink!”

The more they play, the more Victor finds himself enchanted by the man humoring him with this silly game. It could be the alcohol talking, but the longer they converse, the more Victor starts to notice that his prospect is cute. Scratch that, really fucking cute — even with the atrocious tie dangling from his neck. 

As the game goes on, and Victor learns more and more about him, he realizes that Yuuri is refreshing — a spectacular change of pace. It feels so much like a real date that Victor almost forgets why he’s here in the first place. _Almost._

Yuuri bites his lip, as he mulls over whether or not to say the next ‘never’ that’s floating on the tip of his tongue. His eyes are tentatively searching Victor's face for something, before a determined look washes over his face.

“Never have I ever been attracted to an older man,” Yuuri trips on his words a bit on this round. Victor happily drinks, letting an indulgent little moan slip from his lips as he does. His gaze lazily crawls down Yuuri’s body as he licks the sweet moisture from his own lips. Yuuri’s pupils dilate at the gesture. He’s not nearly as self-conscious as before — definitely not guarded enough to hide his clear sense of desire. 

Time to move in for the kill.

Victor leans in close, letting his lips ghost near his companion’s ear. "Never… have I _ever_ ,” He whispers sinfully, letting the words drip from his tongue like honey, “wanted to leave this bar faster." He’s teasing his fingers up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. It’s not the first time he’s used this line, but it is the first time he really, _really_ means it. 

\----------

It’s dark and cold away from the comfort of the tall outdoor heaters, but that only adds to the appeal of the hot mouth pressed against his own. Yuuri kisses clumsily, but with resolve. He’s clearly not the most experienced, but a few well-timed swipes of his tongue manage to make Victor weak in the knees.

Victor’s always been a handsy kisser. A moan escapes the Russian as his hands brush up and across Yuuri’s chest. He continues the path down his arms before guiding one hand to his hair, and the other to his tight, perky ass. 

A deep groan is pulled out of Yuuri as he gives it a squeeze, pressing their bodies together fully.

The few wet kisses they had shared as they made their way from the rooftop to where they now stood at street level were enough to leave Yuuri’s trousers straining already. The press against Victor’s hip insistent as their tongues mingle and his mind starts to run with what that admirable length might feel like weighted in his mouth. 

Victor can’t believe that grinding against this 30 year old with the libido of a teenager is enough to have him leaking in his own pants. Maybe it’s just that Victor’s surprised after becoming accustomed to the processing time of viagra-dependant dick. Yuuri is passionate, young, and fucking _virile._ He hasn't been this turned on since he started sugar dating in the first place.

God, how he misses what it’s like to be properly fucked by someone his own age. To lose himself in sensation and let someone else take him apart piece by filthy piece. To take for once without the obligation to always give. Too bad he can’t make the time for a real, authentic date. Too bad he’s always out with Chris looking for another— _Oh._ _Shit._

He breaks the kiss with a gasped, “I have to go.” Yuuri blinks at him, eyes unfocused and expression painted with a heart-wrenching mixture of adoration and concern. They’re still pressed impossibly close, with panting breaths melding between their glistening lips. He’d almost forgotten why he was here and what had led them to this moment. _Almost._

Always leave them wanting more, and definitely no fooling around without an arrangement. “I have to be at work tomorrow,” Victor lies, their noses brushing as he speaks. Yuuri looks dumbfounded, clearly still trying to process the reason for the abrupt interruption. 

“But this was a lot of fun.” He traces a finger down Yuuri’s stomach, trailing down to his pocket. “I’d love to see you again. Let me put my number in your phone?”

Yuuri, still pink and panting, fumbles for the device. When he passes it over the interface is in characters he couldn’t read to save his life, but Victor recognizes the little dollar sign icon of a money transfer app immediately. He sends himself $200 for “a late dinner and a cab home” — a little compensation and a big test — before he returns to the contact window that’s blinking an empty input form. Luckily, he knows how to swap keyboards from switching between English and Russian on his phone. He quickly hammers out his info before shooting himself a text and then slipping the phone back into Yuuri’s front pocket, letting his fingers dip inside for just a moment.. 

“Have a good night Mr. Katsuki,” he breathes suggestively. He throws a wink over his shoulder as he turns and walks away with a spellbinding sway of his hips. 

He doesn’t chance a look back because he knows sweet Yuuri is still standing there with his mouth slack, cheeks aflame, and pants tented. It’s a hard temptation to resist. Victor would much rather spend the night in Yuuri’s bed, rather than in his own, but business is business and rules are rules.

He rounds the corner before calling Chris, who is apparently waiting for him at a different bar up the street. 

  
  


\----------

Shortly after both of the boys have make it back to the apartment and have settled in on the sofa with the late-night pizza they’ve procured, Victor’s phone pings with an alert— a message from his money-sharing app.

**[ Transfer: $10,000 from Katsuki, Yuuri. ]**

Victor promptly inhales a pizza topping via gasp. Chris, concerned like the good friend he is, is ready to go into rescue mode when Victor shoves the phone into his hands. 

Chris squints at the number on the screen before dropping the device to the floor with a _thunk._

As Victor’s coughing dies down, they both stare, stunned, at the mobile sitting on the hardwood floor.

“Cher… what on Earth did you do?”

Victor gawks at Chris wordlessly, trying to piece together exactly how he’d managed to so extravagantly misread the situation. 

“Chris, there’s no way he’s ever had an arrangement before... H-how did he know?” 

“What makes you so sure he hasn’t?” A shit-eating grin spreads across the Swiss’s face. “You do tend to radiate ‘high class hoe.’”

Victor, still trying to get his brain to reboot mutters, “You know how you just… _know?_ ”

“Do you think it was all an act then? Judging by the pretty penny, I’d find it hard to say he was doing it to take advantage of you.”

“The only thing I think right now is that I need some strong fucking wine.”

  
  


\----------

Despite the fact he’s downed half a bottle of chardonnay, brushed his teeth, and tumbled into bed, Victor still can’t shake the feel of Yuuri’s lips.

He still hasn’t fully processed the gift, but surely it’s a proposition. The first of a regular allowance. Does the man think that he’s already agreed to an arrangement? But they didn’t even discuss money at all. There wasn’t so much as a note on the transfer.

Puzzled and tipsy, his mind replays the night’s earlier events and that sweet, shy smile. Those soft, sparkling, carmel eyes. The way he blushed at Victor’s flirting and laughed at all of his cheesy jokes. 

He can’t stop reliving those pretty, plush lips.. and that thick, hard press against his hip.

Yuuri was such an anomaly, so reserved and bashful. But those little flashes of confidence, those little glimpses of determination make him wonder... Would Yuuri be gentle with his caresses and whispered praises or would he tangle his hands in Victor’s mess of silver strands and take his pleasure hard and fast? 

Victor’s fingers ghost over his erection as his mind runs with the fantasy. If he really tried, how quickly could Victor make him come? How soon could he get him hard again after? Yuuri’d gotten it up so quickly at the bar that Victor had forgotten that kind of potency was even possible. 

In the heat of the moment, he had wanted so badly to drag the man into the nearest bathroom and have his wicked way with him... But at the time that would’ve been breaking the two sugar golden rules: no leaving together without a background check, and no sex before arrangement. 

But now that Victor’s bank account is padded, what’s stopping him from at least having a little fun? It would be rude not to send a proper thank you. Victor has always prized himself on good manners.

He pulls down his skimpy underwear and gives his cock a nice, firm squeeze, moaning breathily at the relief. He’s already dripping, and the ambient lighting in his bedroom makes the head glisten in the loveliest of ways as he snaps a series of increasingly explicit photos of him pleasuring himself. 

It doesn’t take him very long. After all, he’s been keyed-up for hours now. As he strokes himself through his orgasm, thighs skating, he thinks about how fucking good it would be to tangle his fingers in that gorgeous, midnight hair and come down Yuuri’s throat. 

Panting, flushed, and with his belly artfully and liberally painted with cum, Victor snaps one last photo.

With eyes half-lidded and sleep quickly closing in, Victor wastes no time hitting send. With a sated smile gracing his lips, he drifts off with his screen still illuminated with his last message.

  
_(sent 3:30am)_ **Thanks, Daddy 💋** ****

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this incredibly self-indulgent Reverse AU. Thanks to all my babes who enable my bratty Victor tendencies and encourage my everlasting thirst for older, Zzzaddy Yuuri.
> 
> I'll be sure to add tags for kinks as we go along, as there will be a generous, healthy serving of them.  
> Disclaimer: Although I did drop the D-word, 'Daddy' will mostly be used as more of a job title or a teasing jab rather than a kink or a frequently used name. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
